Who are you?
by Rurouni05
Summary: Someone has been following Inuyasha around and all Inuyasha wants to know is what that person wants. Does the mystery person just want to help? Is heshe a threat? Or could the stalker have another objective in mind? My first fic! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

"Jump! Get the coin! No stupid, the gold one!"  
  
A girl in her school uniform, wearing a necklace with half of a jewel attached to it, was kneeling next to a boy with long silver hair wearing a red Kimono. The boy was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, and something was on his lap. The girl stood up as the boy stared at the object, as though it came from another world, and looked confused.  
  
"Kagome," The boy said very innocently, "What are those things?" He pointed to the object and glanced up at the girl with two big yellow eyes.  
  
The girl, Kagome, then closed her eyes in exasperation. "Those are words an- hold on a minute, CAN'T YOU EVEN READ?! It says GAME OVER! How could you die like that on the first level?! It's not that difficult Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha began to look irritable. Both of his little dog-ears perked in annoyance. "Shut up! It is that difficult! Plus, I've never seen one of these strange devices before. What's it called. a Lob Flap?"  
  
"It's called a Laptop!"  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha stood up, and dropped the laptop on the ground. Kagome held her breath as it fell. "Let's go find the others." Inuyasha said, as the laptop landed with a thump.  
  
As he started walking away, Kagome yelled after him. "Hey! Can't you be a little bit more gentle! Let's just say that you had broken my computer, what would you do then!?"  
  
"Hmph," Inuyasha growled. "What the hell's a computer?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, picked up her laptop, and ran after Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking and sat down on the roots of an enormous tree, which was located inside of his village. Kagome followed suit. For a while, the two of them just sat in silence. Kagome thought about her exams, wondering why in the world she wasn't studying, and Inuyasha thought about the tree he was leaning against. He looked up at the leaves, which were blowing in the light breeze.  
  
'It's such a beautiful tree.' He thought. 'How can something so beautiful, make me feel unhappy?'  
  
Inuyasha was then launched into a dream state, lost in thought. He remembered her. He could see her so clearly. How she smiled. The way she walked. And when she laughed, she seemed to laugh with her heart. But he could also remember. The anger and tears that filled her eyes as she asked why, the extreme hatred that she radiated, and the pain he felt as she struck him with her arrow and pinned him to the tree. The tree he had been killed on by the person he trusted the most.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha jerked back to reality, looking around for the person who had called Kagome's name. He turned and saw a tiny little fox demon jump into Kagome's outstretched arms.  
  
"Hey Shippou!" Kagome smiled down at the kitsune. "What's up?"  
  
"Where were you and Inuyasha all day?" Shippou asked curiously as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Just walking. I wanted to show inuyasha something."  
  
"What did you show him?"  
  
"My-" "She showed me her Lub Flop. Not that it's any of your business!" Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Ohh. A Lub Flap?!" Shippou looked awed.  
  
"Uh. Yeah. My 'Lub Flap' *sweat drop*" Kagome reached into her backpack a showed the computer to Shippou.  
  
He looked even more excited. "Wow! Teach me how to play Kagome!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After 30 minutes, Shippou had already gotten 89 more coins than Inuyasha had all day!  
  
Kagome turned around to see what Inuyasha was up to. Nothing. Just to disturb the peace, kagome told Inuyasha Shippou's good news. "Guess what? Shippou is already at level 21! Cool huh?!"  
  
Inuyasha's left eyebrow twitched.  
  
And then, quite suddenly, his eyes shot open. He looked very alert.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed, obviously searching for something. "Someone's watching us." 


	2. The stupid bush

I have an exam tommorow but I really don't feel like studying right now, so I'm gonna make up chapter 2!! I'm sleeping over at my friends' house 2morrow!! *Squeal!!* *Soo excited*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *sob*  
  
Ok here's chapter 2!!!  
  
Inuyasha was in a battle stance, ready to jump into action in the event of any sudden movements. In his right hand, he clutched the hilt of his trusty sword, the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Time seemed to stand still for a moment. Nobody moved. Nobody made a sound.  
  
Then. somebody emerged from one of the nearby bushes. Inuyasha spun around, unsheathed his sword, and. he put it down. On his face was a look of great surprise.  
  
Kagome was the first person to speak, trying to hide her utter amazement under a happy, cheerful voice. "Oh. hey Sango!"  
  
Sango waved at Kagome, and walked over to her. Sango's companion, Kirara, was walking beside Sango. "Sorry if I scared you guys! Just wanted to know what you could be talking about without me or Miroku around!" She winked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh." Inuyasha's face looked both shocked and angry at the same time. It was actually pretty funny to watch.  
  
Knowing Inuyasha was bound to make a scene, Kagome changed the subject. "So. What were you guys up to all day?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much! Miroku did one of his exorcisms."  
  
"So what was the catch?" Inuyasha asked, sitting back down on the root of the tree and leaning the back of his head on it. "Miroku never does any exorcisms that he doesn't profit greatly from."  
  
Sango smiled nervously. "Well, he robbed the guy blind afterwards, but that's beside the point!" She said, waving her hand side to side.  
  
Everyone: *Sweat drop*  
  
"So what were you guys doing then?" Sango asked, changing the subject again.  
  
This time, Shippou spoke up. "They played a game called lubberflop! Wana play Sango?!"  
  
"Lubbreflop?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
Kagome gave a sigh of exasperation. "Yes. That's right. My 'Lubberflop'."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Kagome taught Sango how to play, Inuyasha started to think again. Most people didn't know it, but Inuyasha did a lot of thinking. He looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. A slight shuffling in the same bush Sango was found in caught his eye. His attention shifted almost instantly over to the place he had just seen movement. Inuyasha did not get up and prepare for battle again. He felt to foolish to do so because of what had happened last time he overreacted. Instead, he glared menacingly at the bushes.  
  
Sango, meanwhile, gave a loud cheer. "Yesss! Level 31!"  
  
Inuyasha had to use all of his self-control to keep from throwing something at Sango. He continued staring at the bush.  
  
About 5 minutes later, Inuyasha was about to give up on the bush. He had decided that the stupid thing wasn't going anywhere and it was time to give is eyes a break. He was about to go tell Sango (who was still boasting about making level 31) how incredibly annoying she was when he spotted a pair of eyes looking up at him from inside that damned bush. He leaned forward slightly, concentrating harder on the eyes, thinking that he might be able to recognize them, but as soon as he blinked, the eyes were gone.  
  
Inuyasha gaped at the bush angrily. He had been watching that goddamn overgrown piece of grass for more than 15 minutes *short attention span* and when something finally happened, it was over before he could do or say anything.  
  
Inuyasha's bad mood was not improved when Shippou came running over to him, chanting, "New high score for Sango! New high score for Sango! She's great at that game! She got to level 39!!" Then his eyes narrowed at Inuyasha. "I hear you barely even got past the practice level." He said in a teasing voice. "You're so-"  
  
What Inuyasha was 'so', was never found out, as Shippou had been knocked out, with three huge bumps on his head, before he could say another word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please R&R!!!! I really want some reviews!!!!! 


End file.
